


Nebulous

by inatrice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: Keith always knows what Shiro wants and is always eager to give it to him.Shiro looks like he has another something in mind and Keith feels a catlike grin spread across his face. He leans forward and slides a hand up Shiro's tense bicep. His hand barely covers its width and it makes him shiver. "Was there something else you'd like to do?"





	Nebulous

**Author's Note:**

> UH...I haven't written a sex scene in like two years. But Clari and Saru were very convincing. This is another one that's minimally edited and not betad. I'm embarrassed but it was still fun. Please enjoy!

Keith knows that Shiro wants something the moment he enters the room. His non-prosthetic thumb is worrying at his fingernails and he's biting the inside of his upper lip. So Keith just raises his eyebrows and sets his tablet off to the side to give his boyfriend his full attention.

Shiro slides into the seat next to Keith's; it's one of the darker rooms that Keith retreats to when he needs space from the others. But Shiro knows he's always welcome to join him in the quiet. They both need it from time to time, as well as quiet moments just to themselves.

"Can I help you?" Keith asks, teasing, shifting his leg so that their thighs are touching.

"That battle today was pretty short…." Shiro tells him, staring intently at his Galra hand.

Keith lets out a quiet huff of laughter. They had formed Voltron in the face of a beast that was almost twice the warrior's size. It was all dripping fangs and snapping claws. But then they had found the red spot on its back, Lance had made a Zelda reference, and the beast was down in a single hit of Hunk's shoulder canon.

To say the two of them were wound up without much for an outlet after that was an understatement.

Normally, they would spar in the training room or fight the bots in tandem until they were unable to move, but Coran had asked Pidge and Hunk to look into modifying the gladiator to match the robeast data they had collected. So that was off the table.

Shiro looks like he has another something in mind and Keith feels a catlike grin spread across his face. He leans forward and slides a hand up Shiro's tense bicep. His hand barely covers its width and it makes him shiver. "Was there something else you'd like to do?"

Shiro pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and gives Keith a little nod.

Keith moves in closer, a heat growing in his own body and letting his eyelids fall heavy. "Do you want me to take care of you, baby?"

Pink tinges the skin underneath Shiro's scar and his breath catches as he looks up at Keith from beneath his lashes. "You _do_ always know just what I need."

With a satisfied smirk, Keith stands up from the small couch and turns toward his Black Paladin. Shiro moves to stand, but Keith doesn't let him get that far. He pulls the older man up and throws his thighs around his own waist while Shiro lets out a surprised yelp. Keith knows Shiro loves being thrown around when he's in a mood like this and Keith is always more than happy to oblige. He moves his hands to support Shiro's behind while the thighs around him tighten and Shiro shoves his red hot face into the crook of his shoulder.

They barely make it out of the room itself before their lips are locked together, hot and desperate and already shaking. Keith isn't worried about running in to any of their teammates, they know not to come towards this end of the castle when Keith stalks off by himself. He's just thankful there's a straightforward path to their rooms, especially during moments like these.

Shiro's hands are cupping his face, dull nails digging into his scalp and hips already moving despite their location. Keith can feel his own excitement building at Shiro's eagerness and he quickens his pace to their shared room.

The door hardly has a chance to close before Keith slams Shiro's back against it, pulling a rough groan out of the older man and making him pull Keith closer, heels digging into his lower back. Keith can't help but notice how strong the legs around him are, and it sends his hands roaming with renewed vigor, searching for gaps in the cloth of Shiro's clothes. He needs to get those off and get those off _now_.

Once his calloused fingers reach hot skin however, Keith pulls back. He lets Shiro's legs fall back to the floor and takes a step away. Shiro whines, hands trailing after him, but Keith simply shakes his head. He motions to Shiro's clothes and gives a simple command:

"Off."

Shiro's face begins to burn again, realizing the mood that has suddenly been set with just one word. He scrambles to obey, excitement shining in his eyes. Keith lets himself watch, a small satisfied smile on his face. He loves being able to give Shiro a reprieve, a chance to forget the immense weight on his shoulders that come with the title of Black Paladin, even if it's just a little while behind a closed door.

While Shiro strips off his pants, Keith goes deeper into their room, ending up at the small drawer at the head of their bed to grab the lube. Shiro is stepping out of his underwear and crawling onto the bed when Keith turns back toward him. Keith grins at him. "Eager?"

"Yes." Shiro say, nodding. He sits on the edge of the bed at full attention, hands already fisted in the sheets.

Keith steps towards him, heat in his eyes and watches Shiro begin to squirm in anticipation. Their lips meet again, Shiro taking in a quick breath as his eyes fall closed. Keith lets the bottle fall onto the mattress and runs his hands up Shiro's bare chest.

"You're so beautiful like this." Keith tells him, pushing against him gently so that he's lying back on the bed. Shiro's thighs drift apart and Keith steps between them as he kisses him again. "So beautiful when you're ready for me."

Keith can see him beginning to shake when he reaches for the lube again and Keith knows he's been needing this for a while now. He tries not to frown as he gently begins to pull Shiro apart. They should have done this sooner. He knows he can't expect Shiro to always come to him when he needs this, but Keith should have noticed before this. Shiro's wound up tight and Keith wants to make sure every hard edge will be softened by the time they're finished.

Soon enough, Shiro is gripping at his shirt, fingers twisted and white knuckled. His open mouthed kisses are sloppy. "Please." He whispers, breath hot against Keith's skin. "Please."

"Okay, baby." Keith assures him. He gently pries himself away, pretending that Shiro's whimper at his loss doesn't twist his heart. There's an uncertainty to him ever since he was returned from the Galra. Back on Earth, Lieutenant Shirogane Takashi embodied cool confidence. He was the pilot of the first crew to go the farthest in the Solar System and he had earned it. But then he was taken away, to a much farther, colder, and crueler place. The scars on his body reminders of what was done to him, none of it deserved.

Keith steps back in between his legs, nothing separating them now. Shiro's eyes roll back as they slide together and Keith lowers himself down so they're touching everywhere they can. Keith starts slow and Shiro clings to him, limbs wrapped tightly around him as if he's the lifeline that was missing when the Galra took him away. Keith presses his fingers into his skin, knowing it will bruise but hoping the pressure will let them sink into each other, never to be separated again. He whispers Shiro's name reverently, telling him that he's beautiful, that he's perfect, that he's loved more than anything in the whole galaxy, as if the right order of words can change whatever fate has planned for them.

He might not be able to predict the future, but he can control right now. And right now all that matters is the two of them, together as Shiro's soft cries grow louder.

When Shiro is past the point of being able to properly kiss him, Keith pulls back again. He takes a moment to admire where their bodies are connected, running his fingers along Shiro's sides and reveling in the sweat they've created. Shiro is whispering his name now, brow furrowed and only half coherent. He's pliant beneath him, and Keith climbs onto the bed, hooking Shiro's knees over his arms and bending them both in half to get closer, closer, closer.

Keith can't tear his eyes away from the man beneath him and the corners of Shiro's mouth turn up as they gaze at each other. Shiro weakly reaches out and Keith weaves their fingers together. "I love you, Shiro." Keith tells him.

Shiro doesn't get a chance to reply as Keith quickens his pace. Shiro throws his head back as much as the bed will let him, pleasured breaths matching every thrust of hips. Keith watches as he positively melts beneath him. He whispers smoky encouragement, pushing Shiro to let go of the last of his tension.

Shiro falls first. His entire body trembles as he cries out Keith's name. Keith squeezes their joined hands and guides him through it, wiping the tears off of his face. He lets himself go after, and finally unfolds them both. He places a few breathy kisses on Shiro's sweaty face before he pushes himself up and grabs his shirt to clean the both of them up.

Shiro hums as Keith takes care of him, reaching out again to try and coax him back to bed.

Keith simply smiles at him and throws his t-shirt into the corner. He relents and crawls in next to Shiro, gathering him up in his arms and kissing him again.

"Thank you." Shiro whispers to him, tilting his head as Keith runs a hand through his damp hair.

"You should have told me you needed it sooner," Keith chides gently, pressing more kisses around his face. "You know I'm always here for you, whatever you need."

"We were busy," Shiro mumbles into his shoulder. "And…sometimes it's better when we wait…."

Keith just huffs out a laugh. "Don't be a masochist." He lets his lips rest on Shiro's temple and pulls him in closer, wrapping his limbs around the larger man. He's limp against Keith's chest, just the way Keith wanted him to be.

"Your turn next time." Shiro tells him. There's supposed to be conviction in his voice, but it's heavy with sleep. "I'll make you feel this good."

"I can't wait." Keith replies, one hand resting at the back of Shiro's head while the other trails along his spine. "Worry about that when we wake up, though. Just sleep for now. You deserve it."

It takes a moment for Shiro to nod in agreement, but he does and Keith whispers a soft _good boy_ to him. He listens as Shiro's breathing becomes heavier and steadier, satisfied that he was able to get his boyfriend to relax so thoroughly. He presses one last kiss to Shiro's skin and lets himself close his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> AND...THAT'S IT.....i'm sorry.
> 
> Please go follow [Clari](https://twitter.com/brighteststarus) and [Saru](https://twitter.com/wolfsan11) on Twitter because they are amazing and I love them. And feel free to come scream at me on Twitter as well [@inatrice](https://twitter.com/inatrice). Thank you for stopping by and reading I love you!!!


End file.
